


You're Underdressed

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sans, Invitation, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Incest, Officer Papyrus, Pap and Sans don't know each other, strip teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Sans likes being drunk but not as much as he likes being in custody of Officer Papy and he could almost say the same.





	You're Underdressed

“Drunk again? That’s the third time this week.” Papyrus was sitting across from the drunken skeleton who seemed too out of it to even listen to him. “Sans…” Papyrus was getting annoyed when he saw that Sans wasn’t really listening. “Sans!” He snapped his gloved digits and Sans jolted awake. He was asleep the whole time?! That made his eye socket twitch.

 

“Heya Cop-*hic*-py. Oops, ‘m meant Papy.” Giggles bubbled out of Sans. He wiggled his arms to find them cuffed together. “Well I certainly feel secured.” He chuckled. “Why ya gotta cuff me like this, Pap? Ain’t we friends? It’s not like I’m carrying a concealed weapon on me.” Sans shrugged.

 

“Just because we’re friends, Sans, doesn’t mean you can parade around drunk and cause disruption through the neighbourhood.” Papyrus scowled, straightening out his paperwork.

 

He stood up from his chair and pulled Sans to his feet. He took him to a back room. “I need to search you. Carrying an unlicensed weapon is against the law.” He said, half carrying the stumbling skeleton who was probably laughing at himself. 

 

Papyrus had been a police officer for a few months before he met Sans, a drunk partier who seem to always cause a scene. He was always disorderly disrupting neighbours at night with his drunkenness, but seemed to keep other officers entertained when it came to his puns. Papyrus was amused at first, but he had a job to do. Plus when Sans told too many it got annoying. 

 

They became friends and Papyrus has tried to keep Sans out of trouble with the parties, but he couldn’t hover over him all the time. He is normally there when Sans can’t get home or he’s so drunk Papyrus just lets him stay as his place for the night.

 

Sans stumbled along side of Papyrus, giggling at puns Papyrus couldn’t even make out. He brought Sans into a spacious room and shut the door. Sans leaned on the table and looked at Papyrus. Almost like he was studying him.

 

Papyrus looked at Sans, who was babbling again to himself. Papyrus moved over to him and uncuffed him, then set the cuffs on the table. “Okay. Let’s begin, Sans.”

 

Sans rubbed his wrists and looked at Papyrus. He then turned around, grinning as usual. “Hold your arms up and spread your legs.” Papyrus said, getting the metal detector on the table and turning it on.

 

"Why don't you spread them for me?" Sans suggested nonchalantly. 

 

A burning glow appeared on Papyrus' cheekbones. He waved it away since he thought it was the booze in Sans that was talking and not really him.

 

Papyrus came over to him and waved the wand over his arms slowly. 

 

“Sans, you better not have a weapon on you. I’d really prefer not to arrest you…” Papyrus warned as he waved the wand down Sans’ front. The one made a noise when it passed by Sans’ pocket. 

 

“Sans--”

 

“Relax, it’s my phone.” Sans went into his pocket and pulled out his phone to show Papyrus, who made a face. He took Sans’ phone and placed it on the table then continued to wave the wand over his body. The detector  was silent after Sans removed his phone.

 

Papyrus clearly didn’t trust the wand because the last time he searched Sans, he had several hot dogs stashed on him and Papyrus couldn’t figure out how he did it.

 

“Sans, I’m gonna need to strip search you..” He told him as he turned the wand off and set it back on the table.

 

“Fine, fine. It’s not like I have anything to hide.” He said, slipping off his shoes. “Nothing’s _**afoot**_ over here.”

 

Papyrus grumbled and watched, peeking and checking into Sans’ shoes for anything.

 

“I’m glad I found my coat before I was taken in, it was good that no one got the chance to _**jacket**_.” He shrugged off his jacket, going for one shoulder first and glancing over said shoulder at Papyrus before getting it off. 

 

Papyrus saw that look in his eye. For some odd reason, it made his soul twitch. 

 

When Sans started to pull up his shirt, Papyrus interjected quickly, “Take it off slowly...” 

 

Sans cast a glance back at Papyrus. “As you wish.. Officer…” He seemed to smile again before pulling off his shirt ever so slowly. Sans knew exactly what he was doing. He gave his hips a little swing. Papyrus was drawn in. 

 

Watching his bony digits maneuver the shirt upward to expose his dainty, delicate bones, Papyrus felt that same twitch in his soul, eyes intent on keeping up with Sans’ slow and alluring movements. 

 

Sans opened his jaws and took his shirt into his mouth to hold it up. Sans seemed to glide his hands down his ribs to his spine and ending at his hips. He turned 90 degrees and leaned on the table gently as he slouched a bit, holding his pants. He slowly started to unbuckle them. 

 

Papyrus swallowed hard as he watched and he found himself inching closer. An itch suddenly came over him: the need to touch Sans. The way he was looking at him, pulling at his clothes, it wasn’t the only thing he was pulling. Papyrus drew closer, placing a hand on the table as he got a little closer to Sans.

 

Sans kept his eyelights away from Papyrus’ gaze as he held his shirt in his teeth, his soul made an appearance in his ribcage; a soft glow emanating from the upside down heart . 

 

Papyrus didn’t like that Sans wasn’t looking at him while he did this; he wanted Sans to look at him, he desired it from the pit of his soul. Sans not looking at him only made him inch closer. His fingertips began to tingle and itch at the thought of touching Sans with that look on his face.

 

Sans was still ignoring him, fiddling with his belt, then the button to his pants. It was only a matter of seconds between when the pants came undone and hit the floor, Papyrus had Sans propped on the table, pressing his aching bulge against his pelvis. 

 

Sans was taken aback by it, but not much since he did lure Papyrus in. Looping his arms around Papyrus’ neck, Sans closed one of his sockets and smiled at Papyrus. He was gripping one Sans’ legs as ecto flesh began to form around the bone. 

 

“Heh.”  Sans uttered a chuckle as he watched Papyrus locked gazes.

 

“Sans, why do you do these things to me? Teasing me while I’m searching you...” Papyrus huffed out. He was trying to keep himself until control. That, of course, changed when Sans started grinding against the bulge that made Papyrus’ cock throb eagerly in its confines.

 

“Aw, was I teasing you? I didn’t even notice. Now that I think about it, you’re a little overdressed.” He started to removed Papyrus’ neck tie and unbutton his shirt a little.

 

“Then you’re underdressed,” Papyrus commented. 

 

Sans snorted and Papyrus hated himself. 

 

“But why don’t we fix that?” Sans suggested and undid Papyrus’ pants,

his erection sprung forth with a little bounce. Sans was in awe; he never imagined Papyrus would be this big. Sans didn’t think something that big was going to fit inside of him, but he got this far and he wasn’t going to back out now.

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you, it’s not polite to stare, Sans?” Papyrus gave his hips a little thrust and began to rub his throbbing erection against the conjured, wet magic that Sans made when he summoned the ecto body.

 

Sans blinked and tensed up when Papyrus started grinding into his wet sex. He couldn’t help mewl at the feel of the girthy cock. Papyrus held Sans’ legs open, his hands on the plump thighs that Sans had manifested.

 

Papyrus couldn’t take much of the little noises Sans was making; it made his erection twitch. He rocked his hips tenderly to drive his member into Sans tight cavern. It was a snug fit, but Papyrus managed to push every last inch into Sans, listening to the sudden cry the other made. Maybe he should of gave Sans a warning.

 

Papyrus was cautious and let Sans adjust to his cock being deep inside of him. He could feel the other’s muscles twitching around his cock and it was probably the best thing Papyrus had ever felt. It was bliss for the both of them.

 

“Ready, Sans?” Papyrus cooed.

 

Sans made a noise.

 

Papyrus smiled and began to move, rocking and grinding his hips into Sans, thrusting hard. Sans was wailing and whining from how rough Papyrus was being . It was so enticing to listen too. Papyrus wanted to hear more. He gripped Sans’ rear roughly then began to slam into Sans. He wasn’t letting up either, savagely pounding away at Sans. He couldn’t get enough of the succulent noises Sans was making.

 

Sans laid himself back on the table, wrapping his legs around Papyrus’ hips. His jaws were wide open and he choked on a moan, his voice caught in his throat. For a moment, he didn’t make a noise and that earned him a deep thrust; causing him to cry out in excitement. 

 

He could feel every inch of Papyrus’ cock drilling into his heated core and his magic massaging Papyrus’ was like bliss. He could hear the other’s grunts and groans, muffled through his teeth. Sans looked up at Papyrus and he could see the excited look on his face. His thrusts didn’t fall short from how excited he was. 

 

Sans started to bring his hips up to meet Papyrus’ every time he would thrust into him. Papyrus seemed to have a gluttonous appetite to be pounding away into the smaller skeleton this much. Could he have wanted the same thing as Sans? The way he towered over Sans, watching the way Sans’ eyelight rolled back in lust and ecstasy. The idea of someone walking in on them added the thrill of taking Sans on the table.

 

With every hard thrust, the table rocked back just enough for the front legs to lift slightly off the ground. Papyrus’ thrusts were becoming rougher and sloppier. He was edging close and he could tell Sans was too by the way his magic was twitching and suffocating Papyrus’ own magic. 

 

Sans was wailing and looked close to tears, gripping Papyrus’ arms while Papyrus, himself, was pushing Sans’ knees to his chest. His groans and huffs became more audible. He was getting off on the sounds Sans was making and they was his face was twisted in sheer bliss.

 

Sans suddenly grabbed hold of the table, arched his spine and tossed his head back. A cold fire burst through him, his bones rattled hard as a cry left him. The pleasure washed over him quickly, rushing him. He was on cloud nine.

 

Papyrus could feel that the other had reached his peak and was riding out his orgasm. His member swelled before he had reached his limit as well. He pushed himself deeper into Sans was one final thrust before releasing his seed, filling the other’s magic to the brim. Sans let out a whine as he gripped Papyrus’ jacket, tensing up with a soft shout.

 

They both stayed locked in position, huffing softly into the crooks of each other’s necks. Moments passed and Papyrus continued to cradling Sans while he caught his breath. Sans had nestled into Papyrus’ chest, his breathing had regulated and his magic was spent. 

 

“Find that weapon, Papy?” Sans breathed out with a smirk.

 

That earned him an eye roll. “Shut up, Sans.”


End file.
